Prostration It Is!
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Vala's thoughts during prostration in episode 902.


Title: Prostration It Is!

Author: KellethMetheus

Spoilers: episode 902

Category: Het, Humor

Summary: Vala's thoughts during Prostration.

Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 and you were right it was "is".

Challenge: #116: The Chocolate Challenge.

* * *

><p>"Prostration it is!"<p>

What in the universe am I doing here for gods know how long. Daniel, that skunk. He made this little adventure sound so exciting, but he's a liar, just like all the men I have crossed paths with. What's fun about kneeling on a pebble strewn ground with my nose in the dirt with nothing to pass the time?

This wasn't what I signed up for. Now some lovely treasure or some of the Gate Builders wonderfully shiny technology, now that would have been worth it. But what do I get, bruised knees and a back ache. What's the matter with fate, can't a girl get a break. I've been a good girl lately, well mostly.

I shift slightly, my arm is asleep and I've run out of things to keep me busy. Already I've sung all my father's drinking songs and recited the complete works of Qetesh. The snake wasn't a poet and she _really_ didn't know it, but unfortunately there are some things a girl just can't un-remember, no matter how hard she tries.

I can't help but think about all the yummy food they have on Earth. Closing my eyes, I try to stop myself thinking about going home, well to Earth- to Daniel's nice cosy room on base...

I smack my forehead lightly down on the edge of the well. Stop it, those are the things I'm not supposed to think about. I empty my mind once more in case someone really is listening. Who know who these Ori are after all?

Hours ago there was a moment of excitement, when the guy next to Daniel whispered about some clandestine meeting at the 'Hour of Bly,' whatever that means. Thinking and speculating what this was about kept me occupied for a while. Now that's even lost steam, since I have no idea where the "Portico of Light" is or when "the hour of Bly" could be.

Ooh, ohh, what was that one planet, what was the name, Jenus? They had this wonderful bread called blyne. It was heavenly, with nuts and seeds inside. When you got it warm and soft from the bakery, ah it was my favorite. Once I get out of here and get my cut of the treasure, I'm heading to Jenus. Forget Dr. Daniel Jackson, no matter how handsome he is or how marvelous he smells.

I wrinkle my nose, it's itchy and I can't move to scratch it. I scrunch up my face hoping it will help, but of course it doesn't. It just keeps building and I begin to squirm, I can't help it.

Daniel's hand covers mine. "It can't be much longer. Just hold on Vala."

He squeezes my hand and my thoughts take off in an entirely different direction. Opening my eyes, I look at Daniel through my lashes. Maybe I should reconsider, he's yummy enough to eat, but he's just sitting there ignoring me. He must have some feelings for me, a small little lust. I mean after all he did undress me the day we met and he did kiss me back, no matter what he says. And oh what a kiss! He was totally into me.

Stifling a sigh, I blow out a breath ruffling my fringe. Whatever Daniel felt then, he's ignoring me now, prostrating perfectly still, not even a little wiggle. I really want to reach out and flick his nose, just a small little tap.

It's not fair, how after all these hours, he looks like he's having fun. I mean he has this small smile on his lips, it's just - ahhh.

I draw a deep breath trying to calm myself. If I get worked up, it won't help, especially with Mr. Handsome Pants right next to me. I stifle a giggle. How can I not notice how well those BDU pants fit his backside and I can't help but take another look.

Daniel looks over at me and I quickly close my eyes, trying to sit very still so he won't know I have been watching him. He leans in closer to me. I feel his eyes lingering on me before hissing, "Stay still."

As he moves away, I smell chocolate, Milkyway Bar actually. Oh how I want one right now! The chocolaty chewy goodness; it's just like my Daniel hard and crusty on the outside and oh so softy and squishy on the inside.

I take another sniff to make sure. How can he smell so yummy, when the guy on my other side smells like he's been living with a yak for the last month? Come to think of it, all of these people have an interesting odor and it's not a good one.

Then it occurs to me. Do I smell? Ducking my chin discretely, I smell my chest and sigh with relief. The only scent emanating from me is vanilla and jasmine, just like it should be.

Tilting my head, I consider: does the fact that Daniel smells like chocolate make him so attractive to me? Leaning closer just a little, I take a deep whiff. Unable to stop myself, I lick my lips. He's good enough to eat.

I love chocolate and I love-. How did such a back water planet create such a masterpiece ? It almost makes me want to conquer Earth and declare myself Empress. Then I'll make Daniel feed me chocolate all day long.

Suddenly everyone around us is getting to their feet and moving out of the square. Daniel helps me up and his hand lingers on my back for just a moment before pulling away.

I look up at his face and that little smile is back and I wonder what he's been thinking about all this time. My hand brushes against his cute little backside and I see the smile get just a little bigger before he turns to me frowning.

I just give him an innocent smile as I start back to Harrid and Sallis' home. My darling Daniel, does feel something for me, what I don't know, but when I can figure it out, I'll have my Daniel covered in chocolate...

* * *

><p>For those of you who've been waiting for Academy Daze: Year Three the first chapter is up on my site so you can head over there and take a look. The story will be post here in two more Wednesdays. If you want updates for my site look for my page on Facebook there's a link on my site.<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me your thoughts.


End file.
